Leaf Honors University
by Below40
Summary: In an attempt to reassess saving their high school friend, Ino Yamanaka, their future college life experience everyone pretends to re-introduce themselves to Ino hoping it would set a flame to her amnesia she experienced before their high school graduation. Will anything be able to pull her out of this? Rated M for later chapters


_**Chapter One: Miserella **_

'_The Hot Mess?' my hair was a mess, that was for sure, I'd never been so humiliated and on my first day at college, of all the times for me to look like a total goof. I swept my belongings back into my Louie Vuitton handbag in a hurry. My face was hot and probably about as red as I imagined it. _

_I carelessly played off my embarrassment with a cheerful smile when I stood; ignoring all the judging stares and gossip around me. _

'_**Did you hear? Ino Yamanaka took a face plant before class in the halls and in her Prada heels. Can you believe it!?' **__I thought with worry, sick to my stomach that I made a lousy first impression to some of the student body. _

_Not that anyone here knew me, but I'm sure some of them were following me on my blog site. I'd get anonymous tips to not be such a klutzy ditz. _

_I brushed the thought aside. A little slip up isn't going to ruin my name in college, 'I need to stop being so dramatic.'_

'_Wait. . .'_

'_Did I really just say that?'_

'_Oh, no! No. No! My father would gloat at me so bad right now if he could hear what I was thinking!' _

'_Stop it Ino! He's not here and you have class in fifteen minutes! Hurry along now!'_

_The first class bell sounded. In an instant I scowled, aimlessly circling to look at the doors through the long stretched hall way for the unlucky number seven. "Are you kidding me!?" All anger seethed through my sentence and my teeth when I spoke. _

_Everything was spinning now. _

_Before I could even register to turn fully and begin running back down the hall I collided, just by the way the impact felt I could tell it was another person. _

_I tried to contain my composure but I was so frustrated I lashed out. "What's the big idea!? You'd have to be some kind of an idiot to just crash into me like that!" _

_I hadn't bothered to look up at the accused __**idiot **__who had bumped me on my ass; I was too busy trying to pat my face dry from all the tears. _

_My long lashes fluttered when I heard an apology, "Huh?" I fixed my gaze up at the __**guy**__ I'd knocked over. I did my best to analyze him in a hurry; I hope he wasn't cute. . ._

_He was tall, defined by natural muscles, slightly tan with messy bed-head brown hair and estranged sexy dark eyes. The most capturing feature of his was the red tattoos strongly resembling fangs that slopped down both sides of his face. _

'_Great, he's hot. Good going, Ino.' _

"_Oi, I really didn't mean to do that. I'm pretty reckless about bumping into people like this..." As he spoke he leans down, he wants to ensure direct eye contact with me. I hear his low snicker. "Sorry about that." _

"_Tch. There's nothing amusing about making me late for class." I reply. _

_While I stood I studied him some more, namely his attire. His faded graphic tee was green and just barely visible underneath the white short-sleeved shirt both articles of clothing matched the khaki shorts and ZooYork skate shoes nicely. _

"_Well do you have a name so I can at least apologize appropriately?" _

"_Ino and don't bother, its fine." _

"_Ino? Pretty." His smile shows his extremely sharp fangs. I gulped imagining what it would feel like to be bit by them. I scolded myself for the thought. _

"_I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." He stretched out his hand to shake mine, I accept returning the gesture. _

_One of the hall doors immediately slammed against the wall when it opened, I shivered. "Students should be in their home-base! Not in the hallways!" _

"_Yes sir!" Kiba flashes his toothy grin at the wiser giving a slight wave. _

_The teacher's vulture-like eyes dart directly to me and they point with their pencil. "Would you be Miss Yamanaka? You are missing from my head count! Stop dallying around and come join your home-base!"_

_This man's voice was annoying and loud. 'Not like __**you**__ have room to talk Ino.' I told myself. _

_I slid my purse on my shoulder and remained silent when I walked away from Kiba my heels clicking was the only thing echoing the hallway now. _

"_Hopefully I'll see you later!" Kiba shouted I could hear the smile in his voice without even turning to look at him, "I doubt it!" I yell back. I entered my home room and took my seat after that. _

_The teacher that had called me into the room looks ridiculous . . . I couldn't tell if his bowl cut was worse than his giant eyebrows or vice versa. _

"_Students! Welcome to Leaf Honors University, I am Guy; the twelve of you in here are my personal group of kids to look afte__ been carefully selected to excel at your majors and college career ove__r. I will monitor your grades and help you further yourself in your college career." Guy moved to behind his desk still standing to look at us all. _

"_What is home-base you ask?!" 'Which no one did but I had a feeling this guy like to talk.'_

…"_Home-base is a program we just started here three years ago. It rosters at least twelve young fresh minds from the beginning of their first college semester and will proceed to be a help for you until you graduate." _

_I was almost completely zoned out by the time he announced roll call or at least re-roll call. Hehe. . ._

"_I know we did this once already this morning!" Guy shoots me a stare and points the marker he has at me. "But I am going to take attendance again." I watched and listened carefully so I could fully recognize my peers. _

"_Uzumaki Naruto?" _

_A spikey blond haired boy stands up, his outfit resembles Kiba's but with rope bracelets and a dirtier appearance. "You still didn't answer my question about the cafeteria having ramen!" _

"_Another time dear boy, we're already behind as it is." Guy composed and doodled a check next to Naruto's name on the marker board. _

"_Uzumaki Karin?" _

_A shimmer of red caught my eye, a girl at the front stood and waved, she had a devious smirk. Her hair was a bright red and I admired that most of it was long and straight, only a couple of odd ball strands quilled out to the side, I thought it made her stand out. _

_Karin's clothes were tasteful and a blend of a Lilac tank-top and Black shorts. _

"_TenTen?" _

_The girl sitting closest to me raises her hand; she has a steady gaze and soft smile. "Here" _

_To make this brief, TenTen looked like a Plain Jane. She was naturally gorgeous and looked as though she didn't need to tend to her appearance much at all. 'Lucky.'_

_She had bangs parted at the top of her forehead cut just high enough not to cover her big brown eyes, her equally as brown hair was made up into two neat buns at the back of her head. She dressed in a fitting long gray top that revealed just her shoulders; the pants she wore were tight and dark and tucked well into her brown Ugg boots. _

_Guy turned to check both hers and Karin's name off when TenTen turned to speak to me. "You should check out the sororities with me." _

_I would have answered except Guy went right back to his check list. I groaned inwardly. _

"_Nara Shikamaru?" His voice just bellowed against the walls. _

_There was no answer this time. Guy repeated himself, visibly frustrated. "Nara Shikamaru!?" _

_The slight snoring I had heard this whole time was cut short. The boy looked around for a minute his face grew tired looking again. "Troublesome, here…" He puts his head back down showing much carelessness. _

_He seemed mysterious; I didn't get to see but a quick glimpse of him. His hair was long and pulled back into a low ponytail he was slouched forward so much I couldn't make out what type of clothing he wore. _

_Boring, moving on! _

"_Suigetsu?" _

_No one in front of me takes claim to the name. I look over my shoulder to the table behind mine, royal purple eyes met mine in a heated stare and the pale blue-haired male smiled and raised his hand all while remaining a steady gaze on me._

_I wasn't interested, however. I turned back around in my seat faintly listening in on all the students in my home base be called off and recognized this gave me time to check my text messages and notifications promptly. _

_TenTen leans in to assure me I shouldn't risk getting my cellphone taken for the year but I applauded my capability to not get caught all through high school. _

_We both snickered when I flashed a humorous picture from scrolling my Facebook newsfeed. _

_She lightened up a bit more and continued to jot down on her "Psychology" binder with colorful sharpies. I watched each etch of her pen tool until the bell rang and startled her into making a mistake. _

_TenTen cursed and turns toward me picking up her work to show me, "It was supposed to be a flower…" _

"_I think it looks beautiful." I chanted in regards to my love for every type of flower studied. _

_Everyone begins to exit the home room, hastily collecting their things and pushing through the only door. _

_I stood, I didn't need to collect anything other than my purse, pocketing my cellphone I quickly swung my bag on my shoulder; pretty carelessly I might add. I managed to abruptly hit a girl trying to walk by me as I did so. _

_Although I can't imagine how I hit her with my purse was very hard she pushes me with enough force I knocked backwards into the guy in front of me. His papers scatter aimlessly into the air in all directions. _

_I groaned inwardly. 'Everyone here is going to hate me…' _

_The girl who pushed me wisps her dark hair to the side and walks out into the hallway without even apologizing. _

_I just started helping pick up all the scattered notes and school supplies I helped knock everywhere. I didn't even want to make eye contact with the person I fell into. This day was horrible and spiraling out of control. _

"_I am so sorry; I didn't mean to make you drop your things. I hate college already I've messed up since I got here this morning. Fuck…"_

"_I wouldn't get so discouraged before you even make it to your first class." They're tone was really calm and it eased my tension a little. "I suppose I have to turn around to give you your stuff even though I really don't want to show my face right now." My cheeks burned a bright pink when I responded. _

"_Well, I do need my stuff sadly." I hear him laugh under his breath. _

_Closing my eyes tightly I spun on my heels, my big eyelashes fluttered wide open; before me stood the boy who had been sleeping during roll-call._

_I got a full glance of him like I had not earlier; our stares matched each others. I saw his deep brown eyes and a fair complexion his long dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. _

_He fashioned a long silver chain with an emblem that hung down over his tight plain black t-shirt both assembled nicely with the long tan pants and green converse. _

_I handed over his binder I had reassembled. "I'm sure nothing is in order." I half-joked waving him off as I was about to make us both late for class. Before I leave I try to chime charmingly. "I'm very sorry. Would you be okay with me buying you lunch maybe? Perhaps I'll find you later around that time." _

_I whipped around the door-frame, the hallway was empty again. I saw one class door still open. I was sure that was where I was going. _


End file.
